Characters
''Characters (Earth-Prime) ''Here you can click on the names of characters and it will take you to there bios. Characters Made by Peter Nunes from every dimension he successfully owns. These are all Earth Prime Characters. The same person will not be categorized in another group unless they go by a different name, these may indicate teams but not all of these are teams. For teams click here! For Terms Of Service! Main Heroes Risk Incorporated (Risk & Family) Halsey, Viper, Risk, Azami, Typhus, Perk, Ultra Alchemist, Sheik, Exilus, Echo, Shroud, Django, Calibre, and Ketos. Renegade Family (Renegade & Family) Nezha, Magnus, Renegade, Allegiance, Flame, Masyllabus, Spark. Inoculators Squidman, Karandash, Horseman. Independent Vigilantes Talon Knight, Spyderant, Investigator, Acid, Ace, Frozen Cuts, Kame, Apollo, Nightbird, Havok, Everest, Killface, Forge, Slayer, Dash, El Tigre, Thorn, Courser, High Noon, Astara, Eglandsio. The Deceased Swift, Time Hacker, Karma, Tage, Hercules, Messiah, Valor, Synth, Knighthood, Squire, Sword, American Athenian, Young Athenian. Sidekicks Azrael, Ivalara, Coal, Akimbo, Neon, Arrow, Artillery, Dark Slayer, Quanta, Prodigy, Lay. The Liberators Engee, King Lynkins, Zed, Electrestatic, Solarice, Sai, Ryukin. Asians Notoriety, Sakuya, Nam, Major China, Kitsune, Para, Hiryukin. Cosmics and Magicians Unknown, Nullifier, King Elochi, The Oracle, Zeus, Athena, Hestia, Poseidon, Aether, Ananke, Eros, Nesoi, Uranus, Gaia, Ourea, Phanes, Hamera, Nyx, Epsilon, Wicca. Main Villains Assassinator, Socrates, Alpha, Omega, Smasher, Anonymous, Hellion, Conqueror, Pyro, Clue, Notrodom, Hurtz, Mantour, Time Eater, Arigorn, Lechardo, Shogunner, Vengeance, Willy Wonka, Erachnid, Killer Wasp, Bibe Frost, Grave Star, Locust Prime, Poison Sector, Undertaker, Retgore, Creaturous, Mammoth, Jason Hildo, Digitalo, F-Cut Bot, Moby, Sharpener, Malvicious, Snowman, Bani, Minister, Bionic Athenian, Mr. Quill, Question Man, Abaddon Death, Lucifer, Soulgrinder, Corrupted One, Gag Master, Paralysis, Reptelio, Yurei Kappa, King Oni, Tengu, Tanuki, Yokai, Celestitan, Bok, Big Boss, Gag Mistress, Ghost, El Demonio, Visionary, Mantle, Munter Troll, Gobbo, Vertigo, Marksman, Helf, Nightmare, Tombstone, Slasher, Deliate, Robman, Overlord, Windstorm, Shrapnel, Sad Vai, Hinter, Catastrophe, Director, Plungerer, Star Forcer, Magmatar, Super Troll, Pulse, Eradicator, Loki, Bakasura, Fenrir, Cerberus, Ymir, Powerhouse, Father Christmas, Rhetoric, Festive Creeper, Mesa, Apocalypse, Rapture, Cheshire, Satan, Asmodeus, Baphomet, Manic, Taboo, Arrowhead, Stopwatch, Pulsar, Alibi, Sonic, Freakshow, Riftwalker, Bloodhound, Inferno, Jawbreaker, Genus, Titan, Rex, Zapper, Shredder, Ripper, Chessnut, Discharge, Wickerman, Illusionist, Shinigami, Guise, Vader, Hoof, Steed, Poland, El Gato, Shackles, Masquerade, False, Apex, Doodle, Osiris, Isurus, Cold Slough, Coldslaw, Sarg, Noid, Droid, Metro, Freelancer, Hellspawn, Ventriloquist, Eidos, Payne, Storyteller, Powerhouse, Scarface, Conductor, Wesker, Speedway, Circuit, Bee Sting, Rogue, Supervisor, Curse, Prowler, Dogman, Cranium, Nano, Jackpot, Barbarian, Shackles, Lunatic, Lightning Bug, Firefly, Slytheryn, I'itoi, Atlas, Aspire, Haywire, Aphrodisiac, Bailiff, Ticker, Casanova, Gunslinger, Elegy, Twitch, Allitrocious, Cellulas, Ascella, Taskmanager, Blush, Dust, Kingsman, Psoriasis, Warthog, Mongoose, Asura, Hitman, Ripper, Dread, Specter, Private Eye, Albatross, Déjà Vu, Clockwork, Ringleader, Wrath, Scorn, Cortex, Vertigo, Meltdown, Mirrotic, Farce, Daft, Mr. Iceberg, Bloodlust, Nut, Artemis, Hypnos, Nemesis, Ares, Chronic, Ra, Isis, Sphinx, Tositi, Chef, Mordis, Vain, Serpent King, Angel Beatz, Easter Bunny, Frostbyte, Paradox, Beast, Godfather, Aphrodite, Demeter, Dionysus, Hades, Hephaestus, Hera, Hermes, Chronus, Erebus, Pontus, Tartarus, Thalassa, Thanatos, Kane, Ravana, Maxilla, Wraith, Akuma, Scion, Hourglass, Akuma no Shi, Yokai, and Ram. Main Anti-Heroes/Anti-Villains/Bounty Hunters/Neutrals Birch, Dark Cat, Monsterous, Zeta, Nature Man, Sensei Tensei, Bishop, Cemlin, King Elochi, Shadow, Conrad, King, Space Prince, Space Jester, Naga, Drago, Drone, Prometheus, Nazara, Green Ronin, Saint, Silence, Avalon, Excalibur, Pumpshit, The Talon, Brainstorm, The Claw, Rohz, Kilobite, Wench, Claudia, Jrak, Xartz, Cupid, Lucky, Byakko, Craven (Stalker), Juelz, Sheriff, Jragon, Bandit, Feorn, Hunter, Hellbent, Senshi, Hanzo, Midnight Death, Jet, Icarus, Taco Mom (Man), and Sun Wukong. Category:Earth Prime Category:Prime Earth